helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasahara Momona
|caption = Kasahara Momona, May 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 155.8cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 5th Generation |join = July 16, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 2015 |left1 = July 16, 2016 |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) isa third generation member of ANGERME, an idol group under Hello! Project. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei on May 4, 2015, being introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. Biography 2015 On April 1, Kasahara joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki and Okamoto Honoka. 2016 On May 5, she was awarded the public vote for best performance alongside Kiyono Momohime at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ for her performance of Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni. On July 16 during the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concert it was announced that Kasahara is joining ANGERME as the 5th generation member. Personal Life Education= As of April 2016, she is currently in her first year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= *'Momo-chan' (ももちゃん): Used by Nakano Rion. Profile *'Name:' Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 155.8cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2015-07-16: ANGERME *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2015-04-01: Member Trivia *Her special skills are ballet, acrobatics, and swinging. *Her hobbies are eating sweets, games, and athletics. *She thinks she has a strong sense of right and wrong. *She thinks she's a little scatterbrained. *Her charm point is her pale skin. *Her favorite food is fruit and particularly peaches. *Her favorite colors are purple and pink. *Her favorite sport is ballet. *Her favorite music genre is classical. *Her motto is "Isshou kenmei" (一所懸命; As hard as one can). *She looks up to Kudo Haruka, Sato Masaki, Michishige Sayumi and Kamei Eri. In addition to looking up to Kamei, she also wants to perform like her. *She is the first member in Hello Pro Kenshuusei to have been born in 2003. *Her favorite Hello! Project songs are "Kimagure Princess" and Yuugure wa Ameagari by Morning Musume. *She decided to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves singing and dancing. *She wants to focus on her singing and get better at the songs she has trouble with. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Akiyama Mao. *She previously stated that she wanted to debut in Morning Musume. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream is to debut in Hello! Project and stand on a large stage. See Also *Gallery:Kasahara Momona *List:Kasahara Momona Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles External Links *Official Profile Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood Type A Category:Libra Category:2015 Additions Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members currently attending middle school